Winners
by mayajane
Summary: Hermione is at home recovering from an injury she received at Malfoy Manor. Harry comes to check in on her and something no one expected happens. Harry knows best, of course. Rated M for deaths.


**One-shot**

My window pane is filthy. Dead bugs from years ago are still stuck on the sill, collecting dust. A spider web has formed in one corner and I see a small spider hard at work. I breathed out to deeply and dust flies into my face. I sputtered and coughed, feeling a little grossed out. Bugs are just nasty, even if they are needed in ecosystems.

"Hermione?" I looked over at my mother, waiting for her to continue.

She patted her hair nervously and sat down next to me by the window. I sighed. I was wondering when she was notice the difference in me. I wasn't exactly hiding it. I was too tired to hide it.

"Yes? Mom?" I urged, knowing there wasn't any escaping this conversation.

"You finished school at the top of your class and you have friends who love you and parents who love you too. I've tried and tried to understand what happened while you were gone, but I'm at lost. If something was wrong I was sure you would come to me. I'm your mother Hermione." She firmed her voice and lost her nervousness. I looked over at her with a blank expression. My arm flared up with pain, and I pulled a breath in too quickly. She noticed and gripped my arm in concern.

I jerked it away from her, irritating the wound that still hadn't healed completely.

"Mom, I'm fine. You don't need to worry." My voice was hollow and lack emotion. I should work on that. She put her hand under me chin and I was forced to look her in the eye.

Her face winced with pain, "What happened to my daughter?" she breathed out letting go of my chin. I blinked.

"She died in a war." I said softly and turned back to the window sill. It was raining now, reflecting on the conversation perfectly.

My wand was in its sheath on my arm and it brought me some small amount of comfort. I rested my head on the wall, breathing in sharply as my arm and legs flared with pain at the same time. I wish I knew more about the torture curse. Maybe I could figure out if the pain would ever stop. It's only been three weeks, but it feels like a lifetime.

"Hermione? What on earth are you talking about? You sit here at this window every day, not saying a word unless we talk to you. What are you looking for?" My mother jumped to her feet, angry by my lack of response.

"I'm waiting for someone to try and kill us. And they're just in time. Get into the kitchen mom." I said, my eyes seeing through the glamour The Death Eater was wearing. It was Avery. I pushed my mother into the kitchen, sealing the door and silencing them. She and dad had to stay alive if no one else.

A knock on the door. I plastered a smile on my face and answered it. He didn't know I was a more talented witch than any he had ever come across. He made some excuse about his car breaking down and needing to use the phone to call for help. I invited him in, wondering at his stupidity. Everyone had cell phones today, hardly any landlines. My parents had gotten rid of theirs two years ago. Never mind they didn't remember it. The moment his back turned I stunned him, put in him a body bind, and took his wand. I check for anything else on him, but came up with nothing. I kicked him in frustration. I didn't chance awakening him for questioning. Mother was in the next room anyway. It was possible that he knew wandless magic anyway. Death eater thought it was all the rage now. I made a decision and wiped his memory completely until there was nothing left but his name. I'm sure Lucius would love that. Voldemort was dead, thanks to Harry, but Death Eaters were everywhere, still being recruited. I heard a window break and froze. Damnit, mom! I opened the kitchen door and she was climbing out the window.

"Get your arse in this house, Mom!" I was in such a panic that I forgot to be respectful. She got down and I repaired the window. I pulled her into the living room with me, since she thought she knew best.

"This man is trying to kill us. He's a wizard who thinks people like me are filthy and steal magic. Sit down." I ordered and she obeyed. I felt bad talking to her this way. I hated it really.

"What time does dad get home?" I was frustrated that I thought he'd been in the kitchen making diner. The days were blending together.

"Now." she whispered. I swore and levitated Avery to stuff him in the closet. A pot sounded behind me and spun wand at the ready. It was Harry. I relaxed slightly but I didn't lower my wand.

"Who gave you your first hug?" I demanded. Harry swallowed uneasily, "You did, Mione."

I turned back to Avery and sealed him in the closet.

"Who've been watching my house." I stated. He nodded, embarrassed.

"I was just worried! And with good reason. How is your arm?" I dropped the pretenses and ran into his arms. Harry always made me feel safe.

"I don't think it ever will, Harry. It doesn't hurt as much now that I've gotten used to it." I said releasing him form my death grip. He smiled sadly and looked me over.

"He tried a glamour I guess? They keep getting dumber. I guess it's all the inbreeding."

I let out a small laugh. I felt better with Harry here. Then I remembered my mother sitting right behind us.

"This is my mother, Harry. My father should be home soon." Harry froze.

"You haven't told them anything." He said, sounding angry.

"No. Not a thing. I've never told them about Australia either." Harry was staring at me with astonishment. I felt sad that I'd ruined everything and possibly risked lives just because I was afraid my parents wouldn't love me anymore. Why would they want a murderer as a daughter?

My mother finally grew tired of staying silent. "Hermione, what happened in Australia?"

"7 months ago I erased your memories and sent you there. You didn't know you had a daughter. I did it for your protection mom." I said, fearfully. I was afraid she would hate me for using magic on her. I always said that I wouldn't. I was only eleven but still.

"If you didn't think there was anything wrong with that, you wouldn't have hid it. I have never been more disappointed in you." The tone of her voice conveyed her sadness and maybe a hint of anger.

"Mrs. Granger, as of now we're at war. Hermione was injured during your stay in Australia. I thought you knew everything. I didn't know she was going at this alone. The wound is pretty nasty, but not fatal so don't worry about her. I just need to check it. I should have been here a week ago, but I was being followed."

My mum took everything he said in silently and then Harry turned to me waiting expectantly. I sighed dramatically and sat down on the sofa and pulled my shirt off. My mother made a chocked sound and even blushed a little.

I looked at her curiously, "Mum? What's wrong?" she couldn't even see the wound yet!

"You can't just take your shirt off in front a man that way Hermione!" she scolded sounding just like I remembered. I grinned widely for the first time since my injury.

I looked over at Harry who had seen me this way a few times. I couldn't go to a healer every time, so he learned how to check for infections and such for me.

"Harry's like my brother Mum. I don't think he enjoys the view a whole lot. Even if he did, he's always been respectful of me. You have nothing to worry about. Right Harry?"

Harry smiled at me and my Mum before taking my arm and removing the weak glamour I put on it. I felt my eyes widen. It surprised me how much it was still bleeding. Good thing I've been taking a Blood Replenishing Potion.

"Mione? Doesn't it hurt?" Harry asked as my mother moved to stand beside me.

"Only a little. The Crucio hurts a whole lot more." I said softly as he cleaned the wound and bandaged it.

"There isn't anything for it. I have the same, and that was from fourth year. I don't think it will ever fade. Sorry Mione." Harry handed my shirt back to me and pressed a kiss to my forehead. I hugged his tightly. What would I do without him?

"We should go. You can all come to my house. When will-"

"He's home!" my mother interrupted Harry and rushed to the door. I ran in front of her and harry put an arm on hers to stop her from following me to the door. My father was standing at the looking anxious as he put his key in the door. I frowned. It was my father, I knew that but there was something different about him.

I watched in awe as he opened the door and greeted me with a hugs, just like always. He didn't notice harry for a moment, but my mother wasn't trying to make her way to him any longer. Maybe she could feel it as well.

"Imperious curse, Mione. I can feel it." I cringed at my stupidity. Of course. He was under the imperious. I didn't hesitate to stun him and levitate him to the couch. I searched my father for a potion or knife. Anything. I found a piece of parchment.

_We win._

Was all the note said and before I could show Harry or think about what that meant my father exploded. Harry and I were thrown through the window, and it happened too fast for me to see what happened to Mum.

Harry crawled over too me, caked with….blood and other things I didn't have the stomach to identify. I clung to him as we yelled for my mother desperately.

She wasn't alive. I could feel that the moment we climbed into the window. I found her laying a few feet away shocked expression on her face. I took her hand, ignoring the heat radiating off her and pressed it to my face. This was my mother here! I started crying, mostly because the shock had worn off a little. Dad was dead too. I held onto her hand like it was my life line. Until Harry had to drag me away by throwing me over his shoulder and apparating to his home.

I was screaming bloody murder, hitting him over and over. They should have been fine! Harry threw me on the ground and yelled right back. People crowded around us. I distantly saw Ron, Ginny, Molly, George, McGonagall and Poppy circled around us.

"I'm sorry okay Hermione. I wasn't followed so they must have been planning this for a long time. He was cursed! We didn't realize it soon enough. So grow up. You aren't the only one who has lost everything!" He screamed, shaking me by the shoulders.

"No you're wrong. You covered in my father's insides Harry! He was blown up! Right in front of me, you stupid git! My mother….she was disappointed in my when she died! You're parents loved you always; mine didn't even understand what I was! So don't you tell me I haven't lost any more than anyone else!"

I got to my feet and tried to move past him, but he dragged me into his room and sealed the door. I struggled to reach for my wand but he was just a bit quicker than me. He shoved me into his bathroom and into the shower. I screamed when the ice cold water hit me and I grabbed him without thinking. He shivered and I suddenly fell silent. I was just looking at him. I turned on the warm water and pushed him underneath and started taking his shirt off. He never said anything. I washed his hair and got all the blood off his body.

He turned me around and pulled my shirt off. I sighed as the warmth returned to my body. I only had a few burns on my torso and harry was gentle around them as he washed the blood off my body. We hadn't spoken since entering the shower. He rinsed out my hair and we just stared at each other for a moment before I crushed his lips to mine in fury of passion. He moaned from deep in his throat and I shoved him against the wall of the shower, digging my nails into his skin. We made quick work of the rest of our clothes.

"Don't you dare stop." I told him and he didn't stop. He didn't even pause or hesitate. He owned my body in ways I didn't know my best friend Harry was even cable of.

He pulled me against him and I wrapped my legs around his waist so he was holding up against the wall of the shower. It was fast and hard and just what I needed. It didn't bother me that it was Harry. Hell that was probably better than some stranger. Harry knew what he was doing anyway. We just stood there, breathing heavily for a few moments. He put me down and my legs felt a little shaky. I gripped him for support and then he was kissing me harshly and pulling my into the bedroom. We fell to the bed, limbs entangled.

Harry was energetic enough for my tastes, although reality did come crashing upon us after some time.

"Oh shit." Harry said and sat up stiffly. I rolled my eyes. Of course he would wait until after the fourth time to feel anything but lust.

"I…maybe we should get dressed and go down to tell the other what happened." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. I sat up, not caring I was as naked as the day I was born. Harry's eyes glued to my chest before looking up at my face.

"Sure, you do that. I'm taking a nap. I'm tired. Not to mention it's two in the morning." He blushed and fell back against the pillows. After a moment I laid down too. I rolled over rested my head on his shoulder.

"Harry?" I asked hoarsely just as I was about to fall asleep.

"Yes?" he murmured.

"Thank you." And I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>AN:This is just something I wrote randomly when I was strangely sad for no reason. This a one-shot. That means I wont be continuing it. Ever. I hope you enjoy it, because there simply isn't enough of this pairing. Reviews please!


End file.
